


Silk

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung receives a surprise from Jihoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> SIN SIN SIN !!! I never knew I needed god until now

Jihoon's pink hair matched the revealing outfit he wore. With needy eyes and a pouted lip, Soonyoung couldn't help but to stare. He wore a pink collar on his neck and cute cat ears. He has on knee lace socks and matching pastel pink panties. "Hi, Soonyoung~" Jihoon waves his hand. He's practically bouncing on the bed. 

Soonyoung walks up to bed. He takes off his jacket and sighs. "What's this, Jihoon?" it's a surprise to see his boyfriend out like this. 

Jihoon shrugs his shoulders innocently. He crawls over to Soonyoung and bites his tie playfully, nuzzling his head into his chest. "You've been working so hard... I want you to relive your stress in me." 

Soonyoung shakes his head. He begins unbuttoning his shirt. "Is that so? Then touch yourself." he says with a smirk, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Jihoon turns his head to the side, little confused. "Can I use your toys?" his eye lights up. Soonyoung chuckles, searching for the box filled with all their pleasures inside. He hands them to Jihoon, who knows exactly what do with them.

His cute, small fingertips begin rubbing the head of his dick. He wets them with his mouth, the pace of his jerks going fast. Soonyoung watches as he undresses, feeling himself get hard. Jihoon spreads his legs and slides down his panties so he could finger himself. His own fingers tease his entrance, causing him to shake and moan. 

"Soonyoung!" he gasps as he finally inserts a finger in himself, also jerking himself off at the same time. "Ah~ ah~!" his mouth is wide and his eyes are shut. He adds another finger, curling himself to a ball. "I'm about to c-cum," he said. 

"You're doing well, baby. You can keep going," Soonyoung's voice gets so hot when he's serious. He reaches for the toy Jihoon loves to play with, passing it to him. "There you go." 

Jihoon is already spazzing, a mixture of a cry and a moan leaving his lips. He takes the dildo and doesn't prepare himself, he just shoves it in his ass, causing him to gasp. His dick is hard, pre cum already spilling. As the whole thing is nearly into his ass, he feels like he's about to explode. His cum lands on his legs and stomach, there's some on his hand too. He keeps going for Soonyoung. "Ahh! Ahhh, fuck, fuck!" His ass is wet and high in the air as Jihoon continues to thrust the plastic inside himself.

"Turn around." Soonyoung gives a simple order. Jihoon doesn't know why but he does it anyway, throwing the toy aside. "Are you ready for the real thing?" Soonyoung decides the wet, stained panties are unnecessary and since they're so thin, he rips them away. 

Jihoon feels his thick cock against his ass. He's already a sobbing mess. He whimpers and nods. "Yes, please- I want you, Soonyoung- oh god, I want you," Jihoon begs, lips quivering. 

Soonyoung grabs Jihoon's ass tightly, his fingers leaving marks. Without warning he thrusts himself in. Leaving no space between them, he begins riding Jihoon. "Fuck, baby, you know how to prepare yourself." the sound of the skin hitting against each other and slaps to his ass left Jihoon shaking. 

He didn't want Soonyoung to stop. He begged him to go harder. Soonyoung delivered and left his ass red. He tugged on his collar's chain and shoved his head on the bed. "S-Soonyoung-" Jihoon squeals. 

Soonyoung hushes him with a spank. He's ready to come. "Fuck, hold on," he forces Jihoon to sit up and face him. Jihoon sees Soonyoung's thickness and knows he has to take it. He sucks it off while looking at him. The fact that Jihoon wore cat ears and a collar made it even hotter for Soonyoung, god it was so weird but worth it. 

He suddenly gasps and cums on Jihoon's face. It's all over his mouth and his cheeks, some on his nose as well. Jihoon has wide eyes and he doesn't know what to do, only wipe his lips and lick it off. 

Soonyoung breathes softly as he finishes himself off. Jihoon is left tired and weak, ready to pass out any minute. 

"Are you okay?" Soonyoung asks, getting a cloth. "Lay down." he knows he was rough on Jihoon and he took it so well, especially during his little show. He cleaned Jihoon up and kissed his lips.  "Thank you for the surprise. I definitely enjoyed it." 

"You're welcome.." Jihoon says sofitly, removing his collar and cat ears. "But, um..." he points at the discarded clothing on the floor. "You owe me new panties." 

Soonyoung gives him a punishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I cant write proper endings nor do i check for typos oh well :-]


End file.
